It is known in the art to utilize scented candles for providing a pleasing ambiance. However, scented candles can be messy and can also pose concerns related to the utilization of an open flame. The present invention overcomes these limitations. The decorative luminary of the present invention provides an aesthetically pleasing ambiance. It does not utilize a flame, hence eliminating concerns pertaining to the use of an open flame. Furthermore, as the decorative luminary is not waxed-based, there is no concern with the dripping and messiness that can be associated with scented candles. Yet further, the luminary of the present invention offers the user flexibility as the shade of the luminary is easily interchangeable and disposable thereby providing the user with choices as to scents and decorative styles.
This and other features, aspects, advantages, and variations of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art from a reading of the present disclosure with the appended claims and are covered within the scope of the claims.